Tom's New Beginning
by AlwaysPure97
Summary: Tom can leave the orphanage... at least for a little while. Hogwarts awaits this young powerful wizard. But what will he face while he's there? WARNING: There is profanity! If you are offended do NOT read. I am open to constructive criticism.


**Tom's New Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

Mrs. Cole walked into the room with measured steps. Her mouth was pulled down in a frown and her eyes had a hint of fear as her gaze met mine.

"You have a guest" she said shortly before moving aside revealing a man behind her. I furrowed my brow trying to see if I knew him or not. He had beard that barely reached his chest and hair that passed his shoulders. Behind his crescent moon glasses were sparkling blue eyes. He wore the strangest clothes I had ever seen. It was an endless robe of purple with the most obnoxious yellow stars top to bottom. I half expected him to pull out a wand and a top hat to pull a rabbit out of.

The man smiled warmly at me before turning to Mrs. Cole and asking, "Could I have a word alone with the boy?".

Mrs. Cole's distrusting eyes darted between us. It was a long moment before she nodded curtly before leaving the room.

"How are you Tom?", the man asked.

I glared at him hoping he would just leave. But instead he sat in one of the chairs by the window still smiling with that annoying sparkle in his eyes.

Ignoring his question I asked, "Who are you?".

"Forgive me for I forgot to introduce myself. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

He reached into a pocket in his robes and pulled out an envelope sealed with a scarlet "H". The other side had emerald writing saying: Mr. Tom Riddle Jr. Wool's Orphanage. After handing it to me he continued to gaze at me. For a minute I examined the envelope then I looked up.

"What do you want with me, _Dumbledore_?"

"Straight to the point I see. Well, I'm here to offer you a place at my school. It's no ordinary school.". Dumbledore paused at the gleam in my eyes. "I see you're already interested. Allow me to explain. This school is only for a select few. For people with abilities some can only dream of, _Magic_. At Hogwarts we teach you to control it. You have done things haven't you Tom? Things you can't explain when you're angry or scared?"

I considered it for a moment before saying, "Prove it.".

I followed his gaze at the single fake lily in the flower pot on a desk across the room. It floated upward, raced toward us and danced around our heads, then returned to the pot.

"You're like me", I said.

"Yes. And like everyone else in the wizarding world"

"I can talk to snakes too. C-c-can. I mean can others talk to snakes as well?

Dumbledore gazed at me with a calculating look for a long moment. "No. It is an uncommon gift I'm afraid.

I frowned letting this fact sink in.

"This Hogwarts, its the name of the school I presume?"

"Yes. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"And when does it start? How will I get there? How will it be funded?"

"School starts September first. Hogwarts has money set aside for students that cannot afford their supplies... Most of the supplies will be second hand I'm afraid. In two weeks time it will be September first, I will be here at sun rise to escort you to platform 9 3/4 to board the Hogwarts Express that will take you to Hogwarts. However, today I will be taking you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."

"Diagon Alley?"

"It is something like a shopping center for witches and wizards."

"When do we leave?"

"Eager aren't you? We first need to inform Mrs. Cole of your departure and that you will be returning. If you'd kindly wait for me here."

It wasn't a question. I glared at his back as he left. It was a relief to know there was others like me. Dumbledore returned not long after and we bid our leave.

Once outside we turned several corners before stopping in an alleyway.

"Grab hold of my arm." Dumbledore requested.

Hesitantly I did. He warned me to shut my eyes for the first time was never pleasant. I didn't understand his meaning but obeyed all the same. I felt a pulling sensation at my navel, the world spun until I felt nauseous and like I couldn't breathe until me feet hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see we were in another part of London. Dumbledore lead me toward this small building that could barely fit between the two larger buildings. Above with door was a sign that read, The Leaky Cauldron. He opened the door for me and we entered a very noisy pub. Dumbledore smiled and nodded at the bar man before we moved to a door on the other side of the pub. All the while I pondered how the pub was so small on the outside yet large on the inside.

Once we past the threshold we came across a small patio with brick walls and no way to leave but from the door we came. I looked up at him in question but he just smiled and retrieved a long wand from a pocket in his robes. With one end of it he tapped the brick wall five times in the most peculiar pattern. The bricks began to wiggle and move away until their was a gap big enough for us to pass through.

There was people walking about doing their shopping. They were wearing robes like Dumbledore but, they were more tasteful. We walked along the path as my eyes darted left to right trying to take in everything at once. There was a shop that sold brooms, one that sold robes and wands, they even had a candy shop. The children and I at the orphanage never get candy or anything really. Dumbledore must have saw my longing because he steered me into the candy chop called Honeydukes.

"You may have _one_ candy of your choice."

My eyes settled on a lollipop as big as my face. The wrapper claimed it was cherry flavored. I looked up at Dumbledore and he nodded with a slight smile.

We went up to the counter and the cashier asked for two galleons.

"Professor? What is a galleon?"

"Its a kind of wizard money. We have galleons, silver sickles and kunts.

We left the store and headed straight to a store called Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions.

"Oh! Albus! New Hogwarts student?" said a women standing behind the counter.

"Yes, Madam Malkin. I trust you can gather his measurements for the school robes?"

"Of course. This way if you please." said Madam Malkin.

I followed her to the back where she had me stand on a small stool. She flicked her wand at a rolls of measuring type which measured my shoulders, arms, chest, waist and legs. She recorded the measurements on a scroll of parchment. She went through a door and came back a few moments later with a robe and instructed me to try it on. It fit perfectly. And Dumbledore gave Madam Malkin the requested 13 galleons and 5 sickles.

Next was Ollivanders, a wand shop. There was many bookshelves full of long, thin boxes behind the counter.

"Garrick!" Dumbledore called out. Soon after a man was walking through an aisle to the counter.

"Albus. How are you?"

"I am well. Tom here is here for his first wand."

Dumbledore clasped hid hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help the wave of irritation I felt. Shrugging off his hand I stepped forward and asked the storekeeper's name.

"You can call me Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander smiled and walked over to one of the bookshelves to grab a few of the boxes. After opening them he handed me one.

"What do I do with it?"

"Just give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander said with an encouraging smile.

I waved it at the floor and a flame flew from it.

Dumbledore raised his wand and it was gone in a blink of an eye.

"I guess not." Ollivander replaced it and gave me another.

I waved it and all the bookshelves had fallen over like dominoes. Dumbledore quick as ever waved his wand once and the shelves righted themselves, then with another wave the boxes flew to their rightful places. I began to get annoyed at Dumbledore fixing everything but instead of showing it I let my mask of cold indifference fall into place.

"No, no. Definitely not... Perhaps this one."

I waved it at a chair in the corner. It exploded into dust. This time Dumbledore did not raise his wand for this was not something he could fix. I felt pride grow in my chest. However, when Ollivander handed me yet another wand I got annoyed and confused.

"Can I not just pick one?"

Ollivander look at me kindly and said, "The wand chooses the wizard, Tom. It isn't clear why this is. Lets try this one."

As soon as my fingertips touched the wand a comfortable warmth fell over me. I felt powerful, like I could do anything.

"I believe we found a match!" Ollivander clapped his hands together happily.

After paying we bid our goodbyes. A few hours later shopping was done and Dumbledore left me at this hell of an orphanage. I sat on my bed and read the letter saying I was accepted to Hogwarts. I read it again and again until I had it memorized. Before bed I placed the letter under my pillow along with my uneaten lollipop wishing it was September first already.


End file.
